Yatta! Birthday Celebration!
by DawnRedd
Summary: Hooray! It's Hatsune Miku's birthday! ..But what happens when all of her closest friends actually forget that it's her special day...? Written for Hatsune Miku's 5th anniversary! Please leave a review of what you thought! :


**Since it's Hatsune Miku's 5th anniversary, I though I would write a short fanfic to celebrate it. (:**

**Maybe i'll add the other Vocaloid's birthdays when the come around? ^^**

* * *

**(Miku's Perspective)**

_Beeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeeeeep. Beeeeep._

Nyyyynnnng... I yawned sleepily, rolling over to look at my alarm clock which read 6:00. Great. It's Friday. That means I need to go to school, ugh..

_Beeep. Beep. Beeeeep. Beeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeep._

-Shut up! The beeping echoes through my head, so I managed to outstretch my arm to make it be quiet by turning the alarm off. I was over-taken with drowsiness as I could barely keep my eyes open.

Ten years ago from now, I would have already gotten changed, run downstairs and sat on the couch ready to open up all my gifts, but it gets repetitive after a while. Especially since I don't age since i'm a Vocaloid, not a human anymore.

As I rolled over, pulling my duvet over my head to have five more minutes sleep, I heard my door knock. Great.

"Mmm..?" I managed to sit myself up. "...Come...in.." I yawned, and my brother threw open the door.

"Happy Birthday, My sister!" Mikuo grinned.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him. He was already fully dressed, and he was carrying a tray with what looked like a fully breakfast and a cup of tea for me, so I smiled softly at him. "...For me?" I lazily pointed at my face.

He shook his head and had a cheesy grin on his face. "Nah, All for me." He then strolled over and placed the tray onto my lap. "Eat up then get ready, Alright?" I yawned again and nodded my head. "It may be your birthday but that doesn't mean you get to laze around." I then turned around and left, closing my door behind him.

* * *

When we arrived at school, Many people were greeting me and wishing me a happy birthday, It's such a warm feeling to know that people that I barely know take a few seconds out of their lives to do so.

Since there was still 10 minutes or so since we had to go to homeroom, I wandered into the canteen, and stood by my friend-group's usual table. Rin, Neru, Luka, Gumi and Meiko were already in deep discussion about various typical girly things, mainly what they planned to do over the weekend. Luka and Meiko had planned to take a shopping trip downtown to buy some new shoes and make-up, Gumi was spending the weekend with her grandparents and Rin had planned to spend some time with someone or other. Neru stayed quiet for almost the whole time, typing away on her cellphone.

I don't think any of them had noticed I had arrived, so I took a seat and smiled at them, waiting for them to wish me a happy birthday like pretty much half of the school already had.

"So, How about you, Miku-chan, Have you got any plans for the weekend?" Meiko asked. What? Haven't they realised...?

I shrugged and plopped my school bag onto the floor. "I don't think i'm doing anything, probably just spend time with my family..?"

Neru rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well thats boring, If I had to spend the whole weekend with my dorky brother I think i'd pass out or something."

* * *

After the bell rang, we all wandered off to homeroom, where our pointless conversation continued.

"I wouldn't really mind spending time with my brother, I mean, He isn't that bad sometimes. -But he can also be really annoying, he's hard to put up with sometimes!" Rin shrugged, and Neru rolled her eyes.

"Let's do a swap for a day then, You put up with Nero for a day, and I'll put up with Len." Neru closed her cell for the first time of the day and slipped it into her pocket.

"No way!" Rin smirked. "That's your advantage!"

"What are you implying..?" Neru narrowed her eyes down at Rin, but thats when Gumi stepped into the conversation.

"Okay guys, Calm down, It isn't a competition, We all know how annoying boys can be but theres not a reason to get worked up about it!" Gumi was so innocent, She wouldn't argue with someone even if it was her last resort.

As our homeroom teacher walked in, we all returned to our seat and I rested my head in my hands and sighed. Maybe my friends have forgotten its my birthday, afterall.. It was Lily's birthday only a few days ago and they all remembered her's, And we aren't even that close to her!

I took a deep sigh and prepared for a long day ahead of me.

* * *

After school was over, I said bye to all my friends, none of which had wished me a happy birthday, and I met up with Mikuo at the school-gates as usual.

"Are you alright, Miku-san? You seem a little down.." A look of concern flooded over his face and I shook my head.

"-Yeah, I'm fine!" I forced a smile and accidentally let out a minor sigh, which he managed to notice.

"Are you sure about that?" He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head a little.

I nodded and said softly "Sure, Don't worry about it." And just like that, We started to walk home. But when we would usually turn left to take a short-cut through the park, Mikuo carried on walking.

"Mikuo-kun! What're you doing~?" I stopped next to the park gate, but he carried on walking. "Mikuo!" I ran after him and tugged softly on his sleeve.

"I feel like walking this way today." He smiled and carried on walking. I sighed, and returned my place to continue walking alongside him. "Maybe we should stop by the store to grab a few things."

I nodded my head and looked up at him. "Sure.. But, Why? You never want to go to the store."

He shook his head and shrugged. "I dunno, I just feel like it today, I guess." Great. Just great. I've had a pretty much rubbish day in school, and all I want to do is go home and lie in my bed, But my moron of a brother randomly wants to go to the store.

After literally 45 minutes of aimlessly wandering around a store, Mikuo decides to realise that he doesn't want to buy anything, and he didn't even bring his wallet. What a lovely waste of our time. I gritted my teeth at is discovery and grabbed his arm.

"Mikuo! Lets go already! I'm bored as hell!" I tugged at his arm and we exited the store. He flipped his phone out of his pocket, pressed a few buttons on it and then put it back in his pocket.

"Okay then. -If you wanted to go home so urgently, You should've just said!" He shrugged and started walking in the direction of our house.

I gritted my teeth again and muttered. "I've. Been. Telling. You. For. The. Past. Half. Hour." I let go of his arm before I damaged it and walked with him.

As we reached our house, he started smirking at me.

"...Aren't you going to open the door..? You have the keys!" I complained and he shook his head.

"Nah, I don't have 'em." Great. What a stupid idiot.

Being the dork he is, He pressed the doorbell. And again. And again. And again.

I rolled my eyes and went to grab the door handle, and thats when the door flung open and to my surprise, all of my friends were stood there, and they all yelled "Happy birthday, Miku-san~!"

At first I was startled a little, I jumped back off the step and almost ended up on the floor, but Mikuo managed to break my fall.

"G-G-Guys, What's going on...?" I shuddered, looking at everyone. They welcomed me into my own house, which was beautifully decorated with balloons, glitter, confetti and much more party stuff. Our dining table was full of party food, and everyone was wearing party hats, Even Neru!

* * *

The party was great, everyone had a great time, and Rin, Luka and Gumi stayed behind afterwards to give Mikuo and I a hand with the cleaning.

"-Sorry we didn't say anything to you in school, Miku-chan.." Rin sighed apologetically.

"No, It's my fault." Mikuo smiled, sweeping up confetti off the floor. I looked at Rin, and then at Mikuo. "It was my idea, I didn't mean for you to get upset about it..."

I smiled and laughed a little. "Its fine, you all made up for it, I guess.."

Luka, Gumi, Rin and my brother exchanged high-fives between themselves for a sucessful plan, but before they had time to have a little victory celebration, I may have accidentally yelled a little.

"-But don't do it again! You guys really hurt my feelings!" I stopped smiling and pouted.

Rin had a really guilty look on her face, so she skipped over to me, and hugged me. "I'm really sorry, Miku-san!"

To my surprise, Gumi also joined the hug, followed by Luka. Then Mikuo came over and wrapped his arms around us all. It was nice, but I started to feel a little claustrophobic. "Y-You guys can...let go now..."

"..Right." Luka said as everyone let go and chuckled.

"-Time to get this place spotless, then!" Mikuo grinned as Rin and Gumi nodded.

Although their plan didn't go as smooth as planned, I still had a nice day. I'm really greatful to have loving friends and a dorky brother, Even if they are slightly...odd...

* * *

**Yay! Happy birthday Miku! (And Mikuo, but I had already written half of this by time I realised it would have been his birthday too, Sorry Mikuo!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this! ^^**


End file.
